The Girl Who Cried 'Kitty'
by DualSoul H99
Summary: An idea of mine, typed hastily and uploaded. Based on the original Aesop's story: The boy who cried 'Wolf'. YuiAzu and slightly AU... Enjoy !


**(A/N: **People, I am writing this fic for enjoyment purposes only. I do not plan to criticize it and ruin the fun. So, instead of scrunching your nose glaring at the screen with a cup of coffee in hour hand... Try to sit back and enjoy~!**XD )**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dont own K-on!

**The girl who cried 'Kitty!'**

**Chapter 1- Meeting her**

Once upon a time...

Wait, wait... Scratch that... I mean, who even does that nowadays?

Okay, start again then...

Ehem... One day (that's better) a girl was sitting under a cherry tree, in a large, green field. The entire place was grassy, blissful, and it had that wonderful feeling to it. The sky was a bright blue, and sunlight made the entire place light up...(well, duh)

It was cool and breezy. The girl's shoulder length brown hair waved with the wind, and she brushed a few locks off her face and slid them behind her hair. But still, some of them partly covered her face. But she didn't seem to care.

That girl was Hirasawa Yui.

She came in here everyday, after school. The place was known to her, like the back of her hand. Nobody went there, as there was nothing to do in the grass field. Even though that made (absolutely) no sense, she seemed to like the lack of people, but in that place only. The green field was her sanctuary, and she came here everyday.

As usual, she plucked a few flowers from a bush, humming a tone while doing so, and then skipped merrily down a street, toward her hometown.

When she passed the street-side shops and vendors, everyone greeted her, and she greeted her back. To everyone, she was a breath of fresh air. Nobody could stay mad at her. Even when the people were angry and fuming, found themselves smiling at her childlike innocence and carefree giggles.

To everyone, Hirasawa Yui was like an angel. An angel who brought them happiness... just by being herself.

As soon as she reached home, she was welcomed with a smiling young sister. Yui hugged her little sister and smiled. Ui was as happy as always, by just being with her.

Yui gave her sister the flowers she picked, with care, and scurried off upstairs to her room, for getting fresh before dinner.

Her sister was left smiling, and she took a long sniff at the fresh and beautiful lilacs. She put them in the vase on the dinner table, and let out a short giggle.

She served the dishes to the table and called her sister from upstairs for dinner.

After they had a pleasant meal, they went to sleep.

When Yui was in her bed, she looked up at the ceiling and wondered if she would ever meet someone in the green fields and be able to spend time with them.

She decided to take her guitar with her the next day she went there. After that, she closed her eyes and rested peacefully till morning

* * *

The next day came by quickly and the sisters got ready for school. They had to go in their own separate ways and the older sister was left alone to go to school. She smiled and thought about the time she would be spending in the fields. Maybe not this time. Maybe she would finally get to meet a person who she can spend time with while in there.

When school was over, all she could do is wonder. Wonder dreamily about what she would do if she made a new friend there...

...A friend...

Sure, she had friends. Mio, Ricchan, and Mugi were her best friends. Yet, she thought that something was missing.

Something... No, Someone... 'special'

She didn't know what was missing, but due to her dislike towards thinking too much, she gave up thinking, and got to enter the Light Music Clubroom... with a genuine smile.

* * *

She left school, and walked to her green 'sanctuary' with her guitar case on her back. She set down under that same cherry tree and took in a big whiff of the wonderful scent of the afternoon wind.

She took out her beloved Giitah and started to play a tune that radiated her happiness and warmth all around... and she hummed the lyrics of that son to herself, while swaying her head to the tune.

And thats when it happened.

She abruptly stopped playing and opened her eyes when she heard a small 'mew'.

She searched around for the source of the sound.

She didn't find a cat or even a kitten.

Or, so we think...

But what she was looking at, was a girl, with black hair, tied to two pigtails. She seemed to be a little shorter than the brunette. She wore a somewhat worn out long sleeved blazer, almost identical to Yui, and she also wore a skirt. But her blazer seemed to be loose for her, almost as if she was wearing a blazer that belonged to someone older.

"W-who are you?" Asked the pigtailed girl with a hint of nervousness.

Silence. The other girl did not reply. So, the pigtailed one spoke once more to clarify herself.

"W-well... I watched you for a few days... c-coming here on your own... I w-was a bit afraid to meet you in p-person and now I... listened... Now that I did listen, I couldn't keep myself from coming here in person... uhh... w-well?" She told to the brunette, with a her chicks colored a little pink.

Silence met the pigtailed girl again... But then the brunette squealed with childish glee.

***Meanwhile...In the town***

The townspeople went on with their chores. Some sold their commodities, and some brushed away the dirt... Then they heard the faint, faraway cry of a girl.

"KIIIIITTTYYYYY~~~~~!"

The one who was wiping the floor of a store cocked hi head up, and looked at the shop owner.

"Ah... Isn't that Hirasawa-san?"

"Now that you mention it... It is, isn't it? What do we do? Did she just say 'Kitty'?" The owner said with a indifferent stare.

"Yes... But she could even see a tiger... Or a lion... and then say its a 'kitten'... Poor girl. Shouldn't we help her... or at least go and see what's wrong?"

"Did you ever heard of the boy who cried 'wolf'...? If you did, then... well... consider this as a co-incidence... And if you truly want people to believe that she is NOT 'repeating history'... give them a reason that seems LEGIT!"

"...Oh, lemme give you one... She's an... airhead!... no offense intended"

The owner's expression changed from 'indifferent', to 'amused', and finally fixed at 'shell shocked'...

"...Point taken."

Within two minutes, the word spread around the locality, and within the next two, all the people, being worried about their little Yui ran towards the grassy field like an angry mob... Well, they did take rakes with them, to save their 'angel' from distress.

By the time everyone got there, they all dropped their makeshift weapons and formed a huge arc around the two girls.

Yui had her arms around the younger girl and was giving her the warmest hug she had ever given anybody. The pig-tailed girl, on the other hand, looked embarrassed. Her face was flushed... but to everyone's surprise, she looked happy from the skin-ship she was receiving... Very happy...

History repeated itself.

The boy who cried 'wolf' got the villagers mad, and finally, they were fed up and frustrated enough to let him deal with his own danger...

But history also changed.

The girls looked so close, and their affection seemed to radiate all around. Nobody could get angry at the false alarm. Nobody could get all fumed over the fact that the got here for nothing.

Rather, they looked happy. They all made up a plan.

The previous shop owner smiled and turned his head to the caretaker of the shop. Their elderly and experienced eyes were full of mirth, and they flashed each other a knowing smirk.

"Wanna play matchmaker?"

"Hah... Who am I to refuse?"

* * *

**A/N: Fellow readers... I wrote this fic in a hurry and its just a silly idea I came up with. Read it, and dont try to judge the story. Take the fun part and enjoy it. C'mon... You won't be able to enjoy lighthearted stuff if you try to judge before you enjoy~! And stay tuned for the next chapters!**

**Anyway, Read and Review...**

**And stay safe, people...**

**DualSoulH99 out~!**


End file.
